The present technology relates to a signal processing method, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
In the past, a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal panel has been known as one of display devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-202845 discloses a technique on a liquid crystal driving circuit used for a liquid crystal display device. In the liquid crystal driving circuit, correction data for correcting gradation values of the current image is generated based on a first decoded image corresponding to the current image and a second decoded image corresponding to an image, which is one frame precedent to the current image. Using the correction data, the response speed of liquid crystal can be accurately controlled, so that even a moving image that changes at a high speed is appropriately displayed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-202845, paragraphs [0002], [0050], [0053], [0059], etc.).
Additionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-39837 discloses as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 thereof a liquid crystal display device including a display panel 12, a liquid crystal driving circuit 11, a frame memory 5, and a video signal converting unit 7. Based on a video signal 2 sequentially input and a video signal 4 output from the frame memory 5, a frame of the video signal 4 being one frame precedent to the current frame, a liquid crystal driving signal 6 is output from the video signal converting unit 7. This can prevent image deterioration due to a residual image, which is caused by a long response time of liquid crystal (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-39837, paragraphs [0009], [0016], [0017], etc.).